


Actually Sex is the Best Medicine

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/F, Face-Sitting, Gay, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Reader-Insert, lesbian doctor helps out hopeless lesbian patient, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: You go in for a checkup, but that fox of a doctor catches on to your unusual behaviour and comes up with an unorthodox prescription.





	Actually Sex is the Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my friend who wishes to remain nameless. As such I tore their name out and turned it into a reader insert, so apologies if I left any non-second-person script in here

“Well _____ you seem to be stressed, simple as that. It’s very common in young adults such as yourself.”

 

“I see…” You replied, though you were somewhat distracted by the killer legs your physician was showing off.

 

Doctor Takemi was dressed remarkably casually, with a black dress under her open lab coat the skirt of which was remarkably short and combined with her black platform heels served only to emphasize the punk woman’s shapely legs and thighs.

 

“I’m no therapist, but are there any sources of stress in your life that are avoidable? Social media, drama, an obligation that you hold yourself too?” Tae pried, giving a casual glance in the way of her patient.

 

“Erm, uh, yeah maybe…” Your eyes turned away from Takemi lest your eyes meet or you be caught staring.

 

Tae’s eyebrows raised a tad in surprise, “Oh, yes I see…_____ I think I might’ve gotten to the root of this.” 

 

“R-Really?” You asked in surprise, your attention turned back towards the doctor.

 

“Yes, can I have you stand up with your back to the wall there? You can go ahead and move the examination table.”

 

“Uh of course, Doctor.” You got off of the table and moved it, not having noticed it was wheeled and easily pushed it aside.

 

You stood with her back straight against the wall, figuring that the doctor would need to somewhat physically examine you and hoping you could control herself and your thoughts well enough to not embarrass yourself.

 

“That’s perfect ______.” Tae assured, rising out of her own seat and stepping closer to the wall. “Now can you tell me how this makes you feel?”

 

Takemi placed her left hand above your right shoulder and pulled herself close to her patient.

 

“How does this make you feel ______?” Takemi was close enough now for you to smell her perfume, it was dark and heavy.

 

“D-D-Doctor I-I-I-” You felt like smoke ought to be coming out of your ears, you were beyond flustered.

Tae grabbed your thigh and hiked it up, holding it against her waist as she pressed in closer, “And how do you feel now?” she asked.

 

She was close enough for you to feel her breath against your ear and you could not believe what was happening. If your face was any redder you’d likely need medical attention, so at least you were in a convenient place to deal with that. Much less convenient was how wet you were getting and the fear that you were dreaming the sexy punk lesbian doctor in front of you.

 

“Speechless, huh? Cat got your tongue?” Tae teased, giving a chuckle at the hopelessly gay girl in front of her.

 

Tae wanted to kiss you right then and there on the neck and work her way down, but she had to maintain some semblance of professionalism and so she backed off, taking her hands off the patient and returning to her seat. Tae almost felt bad for the poor thing as she sat with her back against the wall red-faced and almost panting looking as if her legs were about to give out.

 

“Hmhm, just as I thought.” Tae mumbled to herself, “______ how long is it since you’ve had sex?”

 

“I-I masturbate, k-kinda regularly…”

 

“Oh no honey, that’s not what I asked. How long has it been since you’ve had physical, sexual contact with a partner. Has anyone taken care of you lately?”

 

“No doctor, I can’t remember exactly the last time…” You admitted sheepishly

 

“At least a year I imagine,” Tae tutted, “that is not acceptable for a woman your age, no wonder you’re feeling stressed, you need a more proper release.”

 

“Wh-what do you prescribe for this Dr. Takemi?” You asked, again, sheepishly.

 

“Unfortunately I can’t just write you a prescription for some action and you walk down the street corner and get it filled. If only it were that simple.” Tae laughed, “What I can do however, is treat you with the best medicine I have available.”

 

“You have a medicine for this?” You asked.

 

“Yes, well more like a medical tool.” Tae admitted.

 

“What is it?”

 

“A tongue piercing.” Tae replied, sticking out her tongue to reveal the black stud there.

 

You did not think you could’ve gotten wetter for the friendly neighborhood doctor, you were wrong.

 

“Stay right there ______, I’m going to slip into something more comfortable in my office. In the meantime I’m going to need you to strip for an examination.”

 

You needed little prompting once Tae left the examination room and you removed your clothes as quickly as possible. Tae was pushing all of your buttons and you found herself almost embarrassed at how obviously wet you had become but the opportunity to get laid had suddenly presented itself and all with a sexy goth doctor to provide for you, so there wasn’t much you felt like complaining about. You took a seat on the edge of the exam table and waited patiently for her goth doctor, Gothtor, to appear.

 

When Tae finally revealed herself she was still wearing her sexy heels along with black lingerie holding a handful of toys in her hands which she sat aside on her desk. Tae’s bra and panties made You suddenly feel uncomfortably underdressed and you moved to cover herself before Tae stopped you.

 

“_____, as your doctor it’s crucial that you don’t obstruct my vision.” Tae moved closer to her and pulled your hand away so it wouldn’t cover your chest. “I need to get a very good look at my patient before I can administer any aid.” Tae purred.

 

Tae’s lips kept You from responding as they pressed against yours, her free hand grabbing at one of your breasts, her nails very lightly scratching up the sides as she rubbed and pawed. Your breath hitched almost immediately and your desire grew enormously as Tae’s tongue rubbed against your own and you grew all too aware yet again of the stud adorning the doctor’s tongue. Tae pulled away from her patient and the doctor’s hand moved from your chest to between your legs.

 

“_____, you’re even wetter than I’d expected.” Tae’s fingers, now slickened moved to her lips and she tasted you, “This is much more serious than I’d thought.”

 

Tae pulled away from you, “Now if you could move off the table for me please.”

 

You did as asked, still feeling a tad awkward being stark naked. Tae took her place at the table and laid down on it.

 

“Take your seat _____.” Tae told her.

 

Amber hesitated for a moment.

 

“_____, as your doctor I’m telling you to sit on my face. It’s for your own good I assure you.”

 

You did as the Gothtor bid and climbed onto the table with her. You knelt above Tae’s face before finally taking a seat. Tae went to work immediately, her tongue roaming all over her patient and her tongue stud definitely adding to the experience. You moaned for her immediately having gone too long without the attention and your hips began rocking, forcing your cunt against Tae’s exploring tongue. Tae was surprised but pleased at how quickly you took to the treatment, her hands grabbing your thighs to lightly hold you down against her face. Truth be told, while she was able to hide it much better than her patient, it had been a little bit since she had gotten some action as well and she was enjoying the experience a little more than she should.

 

“D-doctor~” You moaned, your hand lightly rubbing at your clit.

 

Hearing her patient’s audible pleasure amused Tae, who was getting quite worked up herself. Were she not a doctor she would probably have you return the favor after this, but it would hardly be fair for the patient to do so. Just as you wouldn’t expect a patient to perform a check up or surgery, this was unfortunately a one-way street; though, Tae didn’t see anything wrong with giving the girl on top of her a personal call sometime soon and spending a night devoted to more thorough examination. 

 

It didn’t take long for you to cum at all, stimulation provided by someone else is always more intense than what you can provide on your own as Tae proved, though that tongue stud didn’t hurt either. You jolted up briefly at the intense bout of pleasure, but your back almost immediately arched again as you pressed herself harder into Tae’s mouth, grinding with a before unseen vigor. Tae was taken by surprise, but it would take far more than that to break her composure. Instead, the doctor merely continued with her oral aid through the climax as you moaned for her.

 

“Doctor Takemi~ Doctor Take-MII” Your previous mumbling for the doctor turned into outright moans for her as your first quality orgasm in too long rippled up through your body. 

 

You panted slightly as your hips still slowly grinded forward and back. Your climax subsiding and your half-closed eyes opened wider, no longer clouded by your overdue gratification. Looking beneath you, you could see your doctor licking her dark blue lips in satisfaction and noticed the smudging of lipstick all around your pussy and inner thighs. 

 

“Mmm, now that we have that taken care of would you mind taking a seat in my desk chair. I have several other, ahem, tests to perform and my tools are all the way over there.” 

 

Looking over you could see the various toys the doctor had entered with, vibrators, dildoes of various shapes and sizes, clamps, and a few you had never seen before or otherwise didn’t know the name of. Another tingle of excitement ran through you as you realized your appointment was far from over, but as you tried to shift your position you realized something.

 

“Uhm, doctor…”

 

“Yes, _____?”

 

“My legs, uhm, I don’t know if I can get up right now.”

 

“Oh you poor thing.” Tae cooed as her cheek rubbed against your inner thigh sensually, “Well whenever you think the strength in your legs has returned we can start the next procedure, okay?” She said softly.

 

You sheepishly nodded, embarrassed.

 

“And just so you know _____, my first name is Tae. Doctor Takemi is much to formal a name to moan, don’t you think?” The doctor asked with a devilish grin, looking forward to the rest of their evening.

 

You meanwhile, covered your reddening face, dying from the embarrassment. Your doctor had a bit of a sadistic side, but evidently had something of a soft spot for you.


End file.
